Mother's Day
by Frozenonthesea
Summary: Mother's Day, is the hardest day to plan for, and, the hardest day not to break down crying.The Guardianship is straining to keep their sercet. With so many things going on the girls learn to deal. With all their strength and courage, how will it all end?
1. Plot: Summary

Plot:

It's six months before Mother's Day, and, the five girls come up with a sudden idea. Why not make Mother's Day the best for their Mom's. They talk about the plans, and, about what to do, and who does what. Will, and, Irma are really excited about making things up with their Mom's as is Taranee, and, all of them actually. They have to figure out a way though of how to do it without their Mom's or Dad's knowing. They know that it'll take all six months to do so but, it'll be worth it they all know that. W.I.T.H. know that their families will give them the third degree. Of course Cornelia knows that her family wouldn't suspect a thing because, Cornelia is their little angel. Everyone at school that they know will help is helping them, because, it would be a all to great surprise for all Mother's. Figure Matt, Elyon, Caleb, Lillian, Mister Huggle's(By being cute), Peter, Chris, Blunk(In his own Blunky way), Halinor, and, Napoleon. Time is moving slowly, and, the plans, are becoming so hard to keep secret. The guardianship is becoming harder to keep secret. But, the guardians will not falter, because it could all end with a disastrous consequence, if they do. But that leaves many doors unopened, many portals hanging in open space, many people left out, many thoughts spinning rapidly, and, five girls who have to deal with it all, and, so much more.

Summary

Mother's Day, is the hardest day to plan for, and, the hardest day not to break down crying. The five girls though are dealing with plans, but how could it all end, who will win, or will lose, and, who will be the ones to break down crying?. The guardianship is becoming harder to keep secret. But, the guardians will not falter, because it could all end with disastrous consequences, if they do. But that leaves many doors unopened, many portals hanging in open space, many people left out, many thoughts spinning rapidly, many places left unknown, and, five girls who have to deal with it all, and, so much more. With all their strength, and, courage, how will it all end?.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it characters, or creatures, people, or places, or families.

A/N: I know the plot is short and unclear. But don't flame at me. This is just made for fun, and, because I had inspiration. I also want to notify you that I will work on the first chapter later.

**.**


	2. Frost Bitten Surprise

**A/N: So if you read the plot, and, it seemed unclear, deal with it. Also I want no flames, or hate mail. But I do want reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... W.I.T.C.H. See happy?**

Will was rushing around, putting food in the all the animals cages, as it was nearing closing time. Will couldn't, just absolutely could not wait to leave for once. Mainly because of having to do more work, though it was for a better cause, as Taranee Put it, Will loved doing the work she was doing where the Mother's Day Ball was being held, but… it became very tiring even though they had just started just about a week ago. Taranee insisted they start early. Hay Lin supported her, and, so did Cornelia, which, that was a surprise, seeing as Cornelia hated working, but then again if it meant getting away from her little sister Lillian, Will could only guess Cornelia would do the work gladly. Will looked over at the window, she stared for a moment, and, then her stare turned to more of a look of confusion. It remained that way for a few moments, before she realised that it was snowing. After-all it had been very cold for the last past two weeks, so, the window was icy, and, frost bitten. Will tried to ignore the urge to jump for joy, or go running out to play in the snow… like she used to when she was little. Will felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned to see Mr.Olsen staring at her. "Will you may go, you've been working so hard the last past few weeks, so, you deserve a break, and, it is snowing, so enjoy it!." Mr.Olsen gave a laugh, and, then walked off, after giving one last look over his shoulder to see if Will would take his kind gesture, or offer to leave for the day.

Will looked at Mr.Olsen before hurrying to grab her coat. "Thanks Mr.Olsen." Will called as she ran out the door. Will stopped a moment to take in the scene of beautiful little white snow flakes falling. Will let out a soft sigh, before running towards the sidewalk that was about eight feet away from her, though if she were a small child, it could seem like twenty feet...but since that's not the case, it was a boring, yet deadly stretch of eight feet. Will almost slipped when she started running for the sidewalk, after all it was very slippery, and, that eight feet stretch to the sidewalk was a complete sheet of ice, from all the previous days of sleet, hale, and, rain. A pair of foot steps was heard from behind her, she didn't bother to turn around, and she had no need, especially since she was just recovering from almost falling onto the hard, cold icy ground.

"Careful Vandom, it'd be a Tragedy if you got hurt." Called that all too familiar voice. It was Sondra, her least favourite person. Will hadn't seen Sondra since the day they went Skiing those many months ago and would have been over joyed if she never had to again, especially not now. "Okay so, just tell me this, why Sondrite are you back?" Will asked, her insult lingering in the air for what seemed like forever. "Vandom is that any way to greet an old friend, come on, and be nice." Sondra said back with her normal snobby attitude, she had barely noticed the insult until she thought about it for a moment. "Nice to you, now why would I do that?" Will asked rhetorically, but alas Sondra didn't get the rhetorically part. "Why I ought to harm your little head." Sondra threatened, but, Will was already half way down the side walk. Sondra stalked off very angrily towards her house.

Will had a smile of satisfaction painted on her face. Will looked over her shoulder to see where Sondra stalked off too, and then she noticed a big house up on the hill. "So…she's moving here….Nice to know." Will muttered under her breath as she began to walk again. Will was just now on the sidewalk, she had been after all just walking beside it to get away from Sondra and any problems that may occur. Will gave no second thought of looking back or turning around, and, anyway it wouldn't matter, Will didn't like Sondra so what's the point of watching the royal bitch leave? There was really no point, other then keeping out of trouble. Because in truth if Will got in trouble, or had bruises on her body from a fight, her mother might just skin her alive, or be so worried sick about the problem that they might move. Will focused on just that thought for a moment, and then shook her head, trying not to think about it anymore, she just hated those thoughts so much, leaving Heatherfield, and, leaving her friends, or worrying her mother. It was all so terrible. Will quickened her pace after reaching the end of the sidewalk, or should we say, the turn on the sidewalk. Will looked both ways down the street, because her destination was across the street and down the alley nearest to hers, and, her Mom's apartment. Will quickly walked across not stopping once, once Will reached the alley, she focused her eyes up from the ground onto the window about twenty feet above her. She saw her Mom's figure in the room, and, her Mom's figure seemed to move for the window. _'Probably needs to open the window…after-all she might have burned dinner, or, she is having a hot-flash again.'_ Will thought briefly before moving on ward.

Will moved forward quickly. Will sighed as she had to stop because of Uriah's gang, and, the asshole himself. Will waited until they passed then, she rushed forward. Will knew that if she was caught she would be teased, and, seeing as she hated getting teased, by Uriah especially she might kick his arse, and, well it wouldn't end very prettily, not with the Will's hothead kept her fighting. Will saw the huge Ballroom's tower and, high balcony when she looked up, and, realised, that she must take another alley to reach the Ballroom. Will had a slight smile carved upon her tanned lips. Will saw that the darkness was finally starting to fully set in, and, knew it must be around 5:00, or something like that. Will's eyes slid to the alley, and, she carefully took her first step off the sidewalk she had been following since she first crossed the street. Will was lucky; the ground wasn't as slippery as it could have been. Will crossed through the alley quickly, and then she reached the huge, stained maroon, wooden, oak doors. They were really pretty though. Even If they needed a new stain over them, that would be done in the spring though, when they wouldn't have to worry about snow, or anything like that, it was almost tiring, thinking of how much time it would take to do them when they need to be re-stained in the spring, not to mention the cost of the stain it's self. Will sighed, she knew how much work had to be done, and, it would take even longer if she weren't a guardian.

Silently Will made her way up the steps, of course she was very careful not to slip, but, she also did not hesitant because that would mean that she would be there even later then intended originally. As soon as she pushed through the large doors, Will was greeted by a warm hug from Hay Lin. "What took you so long?" Hay Lin asked in quite a hurried voice. "I mean we've been waiting for a little while for you, because we can't guardian up without you." Hay Lin finished softly. "A run in with Sondra, then nearly running into Uriah's gang, and, the asshole himself." Will said, and, she heard Hay Lin gasp when she said 'asshole' "Right sorry, you aren't used to that." Will said mostly to herself, other of course then sorry. Hay Lin nodded cheerfully. Will smiled slightly, and, then looked at Irma who was sitting on the top of the latter they used, for putting up the glass panes. Will noticed that everyone was there, other then Blunk, which was actually a good thing, because it would really stink in the Ballroom. Will gave the others a knowing look, and then pulled the heart from under her dark blue, striped mail like coat. "Guardian's unite!" Will cried, they all flew into the air, and, then it all began. "Water." Irma cried. "Fire." Taranee cried. "Earth" Cornelia shouted. "Air" Hay Lin said cheerfully, in a calm tone. "Quintessence" Will cried, and, with that all five hovered there a moment more in mid air, then, came back down to the ground.

Will's wings fluttered at an abnormally fast pace, maybe to the beat of her heart, which was beating faster then normal. Will sighed deeply, and, looked around at all the white tarp. "So where do we start?" Will asked quietly. They all shook there heads, not really knowing. "Okay then, let's start with the glass panes, after all that would be the best place to start." Will announced pointedly. They all nodded. Hay Lin flew up to the Ballroom ceiling, with a measuring tape, and, she measured it out, and then flew back down to where they were with a slight smile. "The glass panes should fit." Hay Lin said in her usually cheerful tone. Irma looked at Hay Lin and smiled. "I'll handle the left side of the Ballroom. Will I think you should handle painting the walls? Hay Lin I want you to help me, by flying the glass panes up. Taranee you help Will. Cornelia you and Elyon work on the new wooden floor. Caleb and, Matt work on the Food Court down the hall, and, anyone else, just sit back for now." Irma said in her usual tone. Irma smiled at everyone who smiled back, and, then went straight to work. Elyon began to lift the flooring with Cornelia's help. Hay Lin meantime was flying up a glass pane. "Hay Lin, maybe Taranee should help us on second thought, after all she can weld things." Irma said, in her strained voice, to Hay Lin softly. "Of course." Hay Lin nodded and flew down to where Will and Taranee were, with the glass pane still being carried.

"Hey, Taranee would you mind trading places with Irma, because, she can't weld and you can." Hay Lin said cheerfully. "Of course." Taranee said and, flew up to where Irma was. Irma looked at Taranee. "Thanks." Irma said, and, flew back down. She and Hay Lin nearly collided because of Hay Lin not paying attention to where she was going. "Sorry." Hay Lin said to Irma in her genuine. Sincere tone. Irma nodded, and, came down to Will's side. "So….How is everything going?" Irma asked, because she just could not stand the thought of not talking. Will just shrugged. "Not bad, not good?" Irma asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "Right." Will said, and, sighed deeply as she raised the paint brush from the paint can, after carefully dipping it in and, then scraping off some just to make sure that the paint looked even.

Irma grabbed the second paint brush, she being her silly self, dipped it in the paint, and then ran it down her nose. Will looked at Irma, and, then began to laugh, almost falling over, but her wings stopped her, but made her go in a circle, upside down. Will stopped laughing after about a minute or so of nothing but full-hearted laughing. Will wiped her eyes, because from laughing so hard number 1. Her gut hurt. And, number 2. She had laughed so hard that she had a tear in her one eye, her right to be precise. "You know…Irma you are nuts right?" Will finally said after calming down. Irma just nodded, still laughing herself. "I don't know why nobody else has a sense of humour." Irma said, in what sounded like a very dejected tone. "Yeah… And if we all had a sense of humour you'd be upset that you're not the only one." Will said knowingly, and, with a knowing smile of knowledge and wisdom. Will looked around at all the other guardians who were busy at work.

Hay Lin slowly gave Taranee one half of the glass pane, and, they both slowly eased it in to place, where then Hay Lin held it there for Taranee to weld. Hay Lin sighed in her own strained way. "I can't wait until were done working here, after all it is taking all our time, an, our money." Hay Lin said sadly, she looked at the floor, then back at Taranee who nodded. "I kind of can't wait to see what they think." Taranee muttered as she continued to weld the glass pane into place. Hay Lin moved around the glass pane holding it while Taranee moved around the glass pane welding it. Hay Lin couldn't wait to go home, so she could collapse upon her nice cosy bed.

Time passed by quickly, and, soon it was around 8:30 P.M. and they were all beat from all the work they all did. "Well, I say we should all get home." Will said, quietly as everyone landed on the ground next to her. "Yeah, lets go." Cornelia said to Elyon. They all nodded, and, with that Will lifted the heart, and, held it tightly in her hand, and, then they were all normal again. "Well see ya guys!" Hay Lin called grabbing her back pack. Irma yawned, and, walked sleepily to the door. "Bye." She said, and, all the remaining just nodded a farewell, and, got there things, and, left. "Will" Elyon said, pausing for a moment "Are you coming?" Elyon finished, her tone showed true concern. "Yeah, hold on though." Will said, she had been putting up the stuff, just so they weren't being rude by leaving it all lying about. Elyon stayed right there, and, so did Cornelia even if she wasn't visible. Will came running up to the door. "Thanks for waiting." Will said, switching off the lights, and, following them out. "Well see you guys later." Will said, they both nodded, and, they all went there own ways for the departing of tonight.

Will made a quick cut through the alley, and, then over a fence, and, soon she was at her apartment. "Home sweet home." Will muttered with a slight laugh, and, a gentle shake of her head. Will pushed through the doors, after exiting off the sidewalk and onto the cement steps that lead up to the apartment complex. Will stepped inside, and, wiped her shoes on the 'Welcome' happy face mat. Will sighed, but, continued to the stairs, even, though there were other ways to the top. Will ran up the stairs quickly, and, finally came to the door that lead out. Will exited out into the main hall, and went down two doors, turned left, and, then came to her door. Will opened the door. Her Mom came over to her from the kitchen and gave her a warm and welcoming hug. "Where have you been Will…I've been so worried about you lately, because I called Mr.Olsen, and, he said you'd left for the day, and, went running off someplace probably. Call me please next time to tell me you'll be out." Susan said, her tone filled with some concern and anger. "I'm sorry Mom. For not letting you know I was going to be home late, it was so inconsiderate of me to do so." Will said, her tone sincere and true to every last word. Susan nodded in understanding.

"Dinner's ready, so join me?" Susan asked she raised an eyebrow, because she wasn't sure if Will had already eaten or not. "Sure." Will said cheerfully. She pasted a smile on her face. Will knew how much her mother worried about her, but, until Mother's Day she knew that she couldn't let her mother know what she'd been up to recently. Will knew that six months of this would be torture, for both of them, but, unless Mother's Day magically moved to some time sooner, then that's how it had to be. Unfortunately enough for everyone. Will sat down at the table. She picked up her fork, and, used it like a lady. Will looked at her Mom, and, she was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Will asked, because, it was like a stare kind of a smile. Susan shook her head gently. "I just am…I mean is it so illegal to stare at my daughter?" Susan asked sarcastically, and smiled softly. Will laughed slightly, then a smile returned to her face.

The entire time they were at the dinner table they talked about school, life, and, just all the other subjects under the sun. Enjoying the time that was their's to take. Will finished first, but, waited until her Mom was finished before getting up. "I'll wash the dishes." Will said, her Mom smiled. "Thank You Will." Susan said, and, let her daughter take the dishes, and, forks, knives, and, spoons away. Susan got up from the table, and, went to there living room. Susan sat down, and, grabbed the remote turning on the TV. Meantime Will washed the dishes, and, everything else, then came and sat down in the living room. She sat on the opposite side of the couch. Her mother gave her a half glare but didn't say what was on her mind.

Will looked over at her Mom, and, smiled. Her smile was returned, just as brightly. "So…is there anything you wish to talk about Will?" Susan asked her daughter. Will thought on that for a moment, then realised, she hadn't asked her Mom about work today. "How was work today?" Will asked, her mind racing to why on earth hadn't she asked her Mom how her day was. "It was good. Though it was very tiring." Susan said, a sigh accompanied by these words. "That's not really what I wanted to hear, but, I can relate." Will said, a sigh followed closely by these words. Susan looked at Will's expression for a minute. "I didn't know you had a tiring day…Why didn't you tell me?" Susan asked, her true concern bleeding through in her voice…deeply. Will looked her Mom in the eyes.

"I didn't find it to be very important that I had a tiring day." Will said quietly, silently regretting saying that. "Well you should have told me." Susan said, her voice completely covered with worry.

Will knew that her mother worried, only because she loved her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Will said, then thought briefly. "I'm going to go to bed because, I am really tired." Will said, followed by a yawn, that was real proof. Susan could only nod in agreement. "Okay, Darling, then goodnight. I won't wake you up early, because it'll be Saturday, so there would be no need." Susan said. Will got up and gave her Mom a hug, and, her Mom kissed her forehead, and, Will left off for her room. As soon as Will entered her room, she walked over to her bed and collapsed. Will got up for a moment, kicked off her shoes, and then pulled off her long sleeved top, and, threw it to the floor, then she pulled off her jeans, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. Will quickly dug threw her drawers, and, found her nightgown, and, she pulled it over her head. Will silently fell onto her bed, and, went to sleep. Leading an adventure to it's end, and, beginning another one for the day to come…..

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it's a bit here nor there, and, I know it's completely retarded, but, I have worked very hard on it. So please no flames, or hate mail.**


End file.
